The Turning
by EdwardLover12354
Summary: This Story is for Edward lovers Edward is very sweet and Its about Edward and Bella and Edwards big dicison about turning Bella. Will he turn her? Read it and Find Out!
1. Forest

The Turning

**The Turning **

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer and I don't own her Characters.**

**Chapter 1**

**BPOV**

"Edward!" I yelled Edward and I were at the meadow since about 5:00 that afternoon well its dark, creepy, and Edward decides to run off and play jokes and every time I yell his name all I get is a ghostly laugh but every time I hear that ghostly laugh it in a different place.  
"Edward Anthony Mason Cullen when I find you I am going to stick my foot so far up your butt you won't walk for a week!"  
after that The laugh got louder the trees of the forest filled with VERY LOUD but still very beautiful laugh then he said in a different place  
"I'd like to see you try these are what you call literally buns of steel!"  
and ok when he said that I couldn't help but fall on the ground laughing as mad as I was at him for playing the joke on me that was funny.  
I guess Edward though I was crying because before I knew it I was up in his arms and he was apologizing  
"Oh Love I didn't know it was going to hurt your feelings I am sorry I won't do it again just stop crying"  
I stopped laughing and looked at him for a long time I just stared at him trying to figure out what his problem was did he really think I was crying?  
Then I saw I had been laughing so hard there was tears flowing down my cheeks  
"Edward?"  
"Yes Love"  
"I want to make something clear I was laughing at what you said I wasn't crying and you didn't hurt my feelings because I know you will always come back and yes I was getting agitated because I am not in the mood for horseplay"  
He looked at me and smiled the crooked smile I love and said  
"Then what mood are you in?"

Authors Note: REVEIWS PLEASE  
Ok well that's the first chapter of my first story I need reviews well to keep me going  
and whatever criticism, tips, and most important what you want to happen Please let me know  
I already have the second and third chapter but just give me a few days to write the down.


	2. Cuddle

Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: Again I am not Stephenie Meyer and I do not own her characters.**

"Well I am in a cuddle then go back your house and cuddle more mood"  
But before He said yes or no I reach up wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him.  
After I stopped to catch my breath he came at me and just started kissing me so passionately I loved it he didn't usually allow stuff like this but since he was tonight I wasn't going to stop him I mean this is what I wanted  
just him and only him by now we were on the ground out in the forest he was kind of laying across me he finally stopped  
to give me some breathing time but even then he just lifted inches from my face and smiled at how out  
of breath I was " I like when your in these moods" I laughed and he just smiled and when I stopped laughing I got caught up in that beautiful face again I don't know how it happens and I can't explain it when I look in those eyes everything feels right I feel so safe and so content I never want to look away even when he is with me at night I don't want to go to close my eyes because I will miss him. But he looked away into the forest and broke my gaze I lifted my hands up and pulled his face back to mine and I kissed him he kissed back our lips moved in harmony. I shivered "your cold I will take you back to your house" I looked at him with my big brown eyes and stuck my bottom lip out and said " I don't want to leave you I want to stay with you and I am not just talking about tonight or tomorrow night I want you forever I love you Edward" He sat there for a long moment  
"Bella I will never leave you, you are my heart my soul my life Bella  
you are the one who gets me up in the morning Bella if I didn't have  
you I would go to Aro a beg to die Bella you are my world I love you  
too I am not leaving I am going back to your house with you make sure  
there is not a Ambush waiting for you at you house get you settled then  
I am going to leave" I Gasped He smiled "let me finish love, I will be gone 9 mins tops just to get some clothes for tomorrow  
then I will come back and stay with you for as long as you want" he smiled and I grinned as big as my face mussels would allow then I hugged him and said  
"That's a very long time"  
"I'm glad" was all he responded and the swooped me up baby style gave me that crooked smiled I love then we were running.

Authors Note: I hoped you liked that chapter I am currently writing Chapter 3 and I am going to give you a hint for the next couple of chapters a weddings coming! Please Reveiw


End file.
